Without Any Sorry
by Tasyahn
Summary: Kali ini Mina tak merasakan wajahnya memanas, justru di kedua matanya. Pernyataan Bertholdt tadi cukup menusuknya, karena Mina cukup pintar untuk menyadari bahwa kalimat tadi hanya berupa perandaian, bukan kenyataan seperti rasa Bertholdt kepada Annie. For #ATRIPChallenge


_Spesial untuk challenge-fic **Rest in Peace Challenge Fic** dari **susu so****da gembira** (nggak tau juga ganti penname apa nggak pokoknya setau gue itu)  
_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Isayama Hajime  
_

**_Warning: _**_Canon, OOC, typo, judul rada nggak nyambung sama cerita, death-chara pastinya, dan segala kekurangan yang lainnya.  
_

* * *

_**Without Any Sorry**_

_Presented by __**Novilicious**_

* * *

Gadis berkuncir dua itu tak pernah barang sedikit saja untuk melepaskan arah pandangannya dari pemuda dengan tinggi menjulang itu. Teriknya sinar matahari menerpa wajah tampannya meskipun terlihat sedikit berkeringat.

Mina Carolina kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya, bertarung secara _one on one_ dengan Hannah. Dalam sekali kesempatan ia mencoba melirik sekilas ke pemuda itu lagi. Dan tanpa diberitahu dua kali pun gadis itu sudah tahu karena selanjutnya Mina mengikuti arah pandangannya—pujaan hatinya melirik gadis lain.

Gadis bersurai kuning keemasan yang selalu dicepol itu masih serius melakukan pertarungannya melawan dua pria yang menurut Mina sendiri memiliki potensi bertarung yang cukup baik. Dan Mina sendiri tak mengingkari bahwa sepertinya memang tak ada yang mampu menandingi kemampuan seorang Annie Leonhardt.

Kemudian dilihatnya Reiner dan Eren jatuh dengan posisi terbalik di atas tanah, hebatnya mereka dengan tubuh yang tinggi dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis mungil. Dan di saat itu pula, Mina kembali melihat sorot kekaguman terpancar dari binar _emerald_ seorang Bertholdt Fubar.

Mungkin memang tak ada yang tahu, atau bahkan mungkin sekedar menyadari sikap Bertholdt itu. Namun, menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh bersama Annie sudah cukup membuat Mina mengerti akan perasaan pemuda itu.

Pernah suatu ketika saat mereka diberi waktu istirahat setelah latihan keras yang diberikan oleh Keith, di saat pertama kalinya mereka melakukan interaksi. Itu pun rasanya sudah begitu lama seingatnya, mungkin setahun yang lalu. Dan pada saat itu, mereka duduk bersampingan. Mina tersenyum, mengingat bahwa selalu ada Annie di sampingnya.

Ia cukup tahu bahwa tak ada hal yang spesial dalam obrolan mereka saat itu. Dan rasanya Mina juga tahu bahwa meski pemuda itu mengajaknya bicara hanyalah sebagai alasan agar ia bisa berdekatan dengan Annie. Ironis memang, yeah, dia mengetahuinya. Dan anehnya, Mina tak peduli.

Tadinya ia pikir perbincangan saat itu adalah perbincangan mereka yang terakhir. Dan ia bersyukur ternyata tidak. Kemarin malam di saat rasa kantuk tak menghampiri, Mina mencoba keluar dari kamar asramanya tanpa diketahui yang lain. Dan di sana ia bertemu Bertholdt—lagi.

"Sepertinya ada yang senasib denganku," sahut Mina dengan nada pelan yang ditanggapi Bertholdt dengan senyuman. Meski ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu memang ramah, tetap saja mampu membuat dadanya berdebar-debar.

"Mau ikut denganku?" tanya Bertholdt.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, biasanya bila susah tidur aku selalu ke sana," kemudian ia menambahkan, "tenang saja, aku tak akan macam-macam."

Mina mengangguk pelan, tetap dengan kepala tertunduk. "I-iya."

Mereka berjalan keluar dari area pelatihan militer tersebut dengan mengenakan jubah panjang mereka untuk melindungi diri dari penglihatan yang lain. Dan Mina baru menyadari, dunia di luar sana ternyata lebih gelap—sangat gelap. Terkesan bodoh, namun memang hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Mina.

Matanya begitu sulit untuk melihat pemandangan di luar sehingga terkadang Bertholdt menggenggam tangannya, takut gadis itu terjatuh mengingat tanah begitu licin. Kali ini, Mina bersyukur hari itu gelap karena Bertholdt tak akan bisa melihat wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

Hingga kemudian mereka berhenti, tangan kanan Bertholdt menepis pelan dahan dedaunan di depannya sampai akhirnya sinar rembulan menerpa wajah mereka. Dan di depannya kini Mina dapat melihat sebuah danau kecil yang diterpa pula oleh rembulan. Suasana hening dan sejuk di saat yang bersamaan membuatnya tenang.

"Kau … selalu ke sini?" tanya Mina.

"Bila _bisa_."

"Bertholdt," panggil Mina, "terima kasih sudah mengajakku ke sini."

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Sama-sama. Kupikir tempat ini memang sangat cocok untuk kita yang susah tidur."

"Memang apa yang membuatmu susah tidur?"

Sorot mata itu meredup. "Terlalu banyak pikiran."

Mina sedikit ragu bertanya. Namun, ia tetap melanjutkan meski sudah mengetahui apa jawaban pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Tentang Annie?"

Dengan cepat Bertholdt menoleh ke arahnya. Ya, sudah seperti yang diduga olenya. Meski begitu, Mina masih merasakan rasa itu jauh di dalam raganya. Jantungnya seperti diremas kuat mengetahui bahwa tebakannya memang berupa fakta yang nyata.

"Tenang saja," Mina tersenyum, "aku bisa jaga rahasia kok."

Bertholdt terdiam, sejenak merasa ragu. Ia menghela napas berat sebelum mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi, berniat menceritakan segala unek-unek yang ada di kepalamu, huh?"

"Aku … bingung bagaimana memulainya."

"Kurasa kau tak perlu menggunakan '_Once upon a time_' untuk memulainya, kan?" tanyanya sedikit bergurau.

Bertholdt tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja. Baiklah, aku sendiri tidak pernah tahu kapan semua ini dimulai. Semua terjadi secara tiba-tiba, atau mungkin terlalu tiba-tiba sampai tak menyisakan waktu untukku agar aku bisa berpikir jernih mengenai apa yang terjadi."

Ia kembali melanjutkan. "Apa … kau pernah berada di posisiku seperti ini sebelumnya? Mina?"

Mina mengalihkan pandangan, menahan air mata yang nyaris jatuh dan mengangguk mantap. "Ya. Rasanya aku bisa megerti perasaanmu, Bertholdt. Mencintai seseorang yang kadang membuat kita berpikir, "mengapa harus dia?" namun kita sendiri juga tak bisa memungkiri bahwa—"

"Kita hanya menerima cinta yang menurut kita memang layak untuk kita," sela Bertholdt, "tapi, dari segi apa yang membuat kita yakin dengan persepsi itu?"

"Kau tahu, Bertholdt, terkadang atau mungkin seringkalinya kita lebih mendengar kata hati dibandingkan apa yang kita pikirkan secara matang."

"…"

"Sebanyak apapun kau berusaha mengingkari, hasilnya akan selalu sama," Mina menjeda, "kau tak akan bisa membohongi kepada siapa hatimu memilih."

"Yeah, kau benar," Bertholdt terdiam lagi.

"Selain itu," Mina kali ini menahan pandangannya kepada Bertholdt, "bukan maumu untuk mencintai Annie, bukan?"

"Lagi-lagi kau benar, Mina. Bila aku bisa memilih, mungkin…," Bertholdt menatap matanya membuat Mina semakin jatuh—semakin dalam saja, "mungkin aku lebih memilih untuk menyukaimu."

Kali ini Mina tak merasakan wajahnya memanas, justru di kedua matanya. Pernyataan Bertholdt tadi cukup menusuknya, karena Mina cukup pintar untuk menyadari bahwa kalimat tadi hanya berupa perandaian, bukan kenyataan seperti rasa Bertholdt kepada Annie.

"Yeah," Mina mencoba tersenyum dan ia bersyukur Bertholdt tak menyadari air matanya yang jatuh ke pipi. "Bila aku sedang salah jatuh cinta, mungkin … aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Mina tersadarkan dari lamunannya ketika melihat Annie berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk tepat di sampingnya. Ia tahu Annie cukup lelah, namun seperti biasa, gadis dingin itu tak sudi menunjukkan kelelahan tersebut.

"Bagaimana latihanmu, Annie?"

Annie meliriknya sekilas. "Kurasa kau sudah bisa menebaknya, Mina."

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. "Yeah, cukup jelas dengan jatuhnya Reiner dan Eren, kurasa."

Annie tak menjawab. Gadis itu sepertinya tengah melamunkan sesuatu, entah apa yang pasti cukup membebani gadis _blonde_ itu.

"Hei, Annie," sahut Mina membuyarkan lamunannya, "apa kau menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Bertholdt terus memerhatikanmu?"

Annie menatapnya dalam diam. "Mungkin."

"Jadi jadi, bagaimana?"

"Maksudmu?" Annie menatapnya bingung dan risih di saat yang bersamaan.

"Tentu saja pendapatmu mengenainya. Kurasa, tak ada salahnya kalian bersama," Mina tetap tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tertarik kepadanya," jawab Annie seraya beranjak berdiri dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Mina yang kembali sendirian. Mina tetap berusaha tersenyum meski ia tahu matanya kembali memanas—mengetahui fakta bahwa Annie berbohong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bau busuk. Abu. Darah. Kekacauan. Semua bergabung di saat ini. Dan tak lupa dengan teriakan ketakutan serta tangisan akan kehilangan menggema berulang kali dalam kepalanya. Dan kembali, ia menangis dalam diam. Bukan takut, bukan karena sosok titan kelas 3 meter kini berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Entah ke mana rasa takut itu. Ketika perlahan mulut lebar itu terbuka sehingga ia dapat melihat gigi-gigi geraham dengan ukuran besar yang sebentar lagi siap mengoyak seluruh tubuhnya.

Terlalu jelas dalam memorinya, apa yang dilihatnya pagi itu. Di hari terakhir kalinya ia dilatih sebagai prajurit amatiran. Hari dimana Annie menyatakan bahwa ia tidak tertarik dengan pemuda yang dipuja Mina sedari dulu. Hari dimana Mina tahu bahwa Annie berbohong kepadanya.

Di sudut tempat yang sepi, ia melihat mereka. Pemuda itu menatap gadis yang jauh lebih pendek darinya dengan tatapan serius. Dan di sana pula pemuda itu mengakui segalanya.

"_Aku menyukaimu, Annie_."

Dan barangkali mungkin memang pada saat itu Mina tak mengerti apa yang dijawab Annie. Tapi pada saat itu pula, Mina pikir ia _memang_ mengerti.

Dengan kepala yang dialihkan dari arah berlawanan sehingga Bertholdt sulit melihat wajah yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya. Wajah gadis itu masih menunjukkan ekspresi dingin, tetapi sorot matanya dan semburat tipis itu tak mampu menutupi. Dan segalanya semakin jelas ketika Annie mengangguk perlahan.

Air mata kembali jatuh di kedua pipinya. Ia tak menyesal mengenal mereka, berpikir ke sana pun tak pernah. Karena ia tahu, yang dikatakan Bertholdt malam itu benar. Mereka hanya menerima cinta yang mereka pikir memang layak untuk mereka. Namun kali ini, Mina merasa tak setuju.

Karena ia menerima cinta yang ternyata bukan untuknya.

Kali ini Mina benar-benar tak merasakan apapun. Raganya merasa kebas, tak ada rasa sakit yang dirasakannya ketika ia tahu bahwa dirinya mulai memasuki mulut titan itu. Dan yang ia pikirkan saat itu adalah ia hanya tak ingin merasakan sakit kembali.

**Tamat**


End file.
